


Defying Gravity

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-March [28]
Category: House MD
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilson knows what House wants</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defying Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies for using one of the most cliched titles in all of fanfiction. Originally posted to LJ on March 28, 2011
> 
> [Drabble-a-Day 2011](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 87.
> 
>  
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY [](http://tourmaline1973.livejournal.com/profile)[**tourmaline1973**](http://tourmaline1973.livejournal.com/). Prompt: House/Wilson-Space Shuttle. Takes place during Season 6 before Baggage. 
> 
> Thanks to [](http://michelleann68.livejournal.com/profile)[**michelleann68**](http://michelleann68.livejournal.com/) for beta. Comments and concrit welcome.

Wilson noticed the glow of the TV in the living room when he got up to go to the bathroom.

He already knew House wasn’t in their bed, but suspected he might have gone to the “just for show” bedroom to escape the alleged talking to his ex-wives that House claimed Wilson did in his sleep.

It wasn’t porn, at least not the strictest sense. Although for House, watching the NASA Channel feed of the Space Shuttle crew enjoying the freedom of weightlessness was essentially the same thing.

It was everything he longed for and something he could never have.


End file.
